Where Only the Devil May Tread
by mystiewolf
Summary: Reporter Shikamaru Nara is in Korea during the second Korean war. The helicopter he is travelling in is shot down. He survives only to find himaself in a village ruled by tyranny and pale, white eyes. ShikaNeji


I wasn't exactly sure about this fic but I decided to do it. It's a NejiShika fic that starts out with a background of what's going on through the reports by Shikamaru. Neji won't appear in this chapter but will defiantly be in the next chapter. The war is of course fictional. Plausible but still fictional. And the EST you will see after each of the times stands for Eastern Standard Time while the UTC stands for Korean Standard Time (9 hours ahead). So yes it starts out a little weird but that is only because they are reports Shikamaru is making.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Where Only The Devil May Tread**

**Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events** **- Sir Winston Churchill**

* * *

August 8th 2015, 10:15pm EST (CNN Newsroom, Atlanta) 

"We go now to Shikamaru Nara who is live on the scene."

"Thanks Tsunade. I'm in Seoul, South Korea as the government here tries to negotiate with their North Korean counterparts to stop the shooting down of commercial airlines. There is of course a no fly zone over North Korea but as these planes were flying over international waters, these attacks seem to be a sign that North Korea is up to no good. So far six planes have been shot down killing over 700 people, most South Korean. These attacks started a week ago with the North still giving no reason why they have targeted these aircraft. There has recently been growing tensions between the North and the South as it was recently discovered that North Korea had restarted its Nuclear program, a clear violation of the accord it signed over five years ago forbidding them of having any nuclear capabilities... Wait... This just in. Their have been gunshots and some artillery fire at the border between the two countries. Uh, two South Korean and one UN border guard have been killed with another six injured. It is just another reminder of how close these two really are to having another war. Back to you Tsunade..."

* * *

August 14th 2015, 9:48pm EST (CNN Newsroom, Atlanta) 

"We now go to Shikamaru Nara who is live just a few miles away from the Korean border."

"Yes Tsunade, I am just five miles away from the border of North and South Korea. It was just hours ago that North Korea declared war on the South and immediately started an attack on the border. The attack was repulsed by the 40,000 or so Korean and UN guards stationed there. This comes four days after South Korea warned the North that if it continued its hostile actions, the South would retaliate. There is still no word of any casualties on either side or the border, but from the gunfire and explosions that we heard and saw, I feel it is safe to say that casualty reports will be coming in any moment now."

"Sorry to interrupt Shikamaru, but can you tell us of any response from the UN or South Korea."

"Well Tsunade, the UN has yet to discuss anything but I have been told an emergency Security Council meeting is scheduled to be held tomorrow. As for the South, they as well as Japan have expressed concerns over the North's nuclear missiles. It is unknown how far the missiles can travel but both Seoul and Tokyo have expressed concerns over the safety of its citizens. Seoul itself sits around 100 kilometres from the border, while Japan's nearest shore is around1000 kilometres. This may sound like a huge distance, but in this day and age we don't even know if the west coast of North America, 10,000 kilometres away, is safe."

"Wow, uh, can you tell us what you can see now? Has it settled down? Are there still North Korean soldiers 'harassing' the border?"

"When we were there, everything seemed to have settled down. There were clown up guard houses and border crossings as well as platoons of reserve UN and South Korean troops making their way to strengthen the guard at the border. North Korean soldiers are still making their presence felt by periodically shooting at the border..."

* * *

**I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones - Albert Einstein**

* * *

August 22nd 2015, 8:51pm EST (CNN Newsroom, Atlanta) 

"That was Iruka Umino reporting live from outside of Tokyo where a nuclear missile has landed near the outskirts of the city. It is a heavily populated area and it is feared that over two million people are either dead or severely injured. This attack comes as another two missiles have hit the North American west coast cities of Los Angeles and Vancouver, as well as a final nuclear missile that has hit the South Korean capital of Seoul. We go to Shikamaru Nara who is live outside of Seoul."

"Tsunade it is absolute chaos where I am standing, fifteen miles outside of Seoul. People are running around not knowing what to do, as doctors try to treat the injured and HAZMAT teams try to get through the chaotic exodus to any who may be trapped in the now partially levelled capital. This are has for now been declared a safe zone, but with strong winds in the immediate forecast this are might also become unsafe for people as well."

"Shikamaru, where exactly were you when the bomb went off?"

"I was actually on my way back to Seoul when all I felt was a giant tremor. All seemed to go quite, and then in a big rush all you could hear was this massive explosion. One of the South Korean reporters we were travelling with let out a chocked sob and said 'Oh God, please don't tell me.' I didn't get a chance to question him about it because our driver suddenly stopped and just stared out towards the city. We all got out of the car and all we could see was the mushroom cloud an smoke. In that moment we realized the worst had happened and that this was what all out war really is."

"Now Shikamaru, what of the reports that the South Korean Air Force had knocked out all the North's nuclear capabilities?"

"Apparently the reports were wrong..."

* * *

October 2nd 2015, 3:26pm UTC (Anju, formerly North Korea) 

"Now this is troublesome."

Shikamaru Nara sat on the side of the road with his camera man Choji Akimichi and their translator Ino Yamanaka. The van they had been travelling in was a couple of metres down the road, broken down and over heated. They had radioed in for help five hours ago but the convoy that was supposed to have picked them up was attacked by North Jeez guerillas. Che, and they said that this war was winding down. UN forces had already captured the North Korean capital and destroyed most of North Korea's military installations. It was now a guerilla war, one that was taking a heavy toll on the UN forces.

'Just like the God damned Middle East,' Shikamaru thought as Choji handed him a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Shikamaru and Choji had been on the Korean peninsula for almost two months now, and the strain was starting to show on the two men.

"I need a vacation," Shikamaru said as he leaned back to stare at the clouds.

"You and me both. Jeez feels like we've been in this damn country for forever." Choji responded offering Ino some chips.

"Ew. I don't wanna get fat!" she squealed.

"Choji, please just leave her be," Shikamaru said, "Women, so troublesome.'

It was at this time that something came through on the radio. "Shikamaru, Choji, you two there?"

"Thank God," mumbled Choji picking up the receiver, "Yeah Asuma. What's going on?"

"Sorry about the convoy but we managed to get a helicopter to go up and get you guys."

"Yyyessss," whispered Ino and Shikamaru agreed with her whole heartedly.

"Alright Asuma, we'll be waiting." Choji replied.

"Got it. The helicopter should be there in an hour, so see ya in a few. Over and out."

The three of them let out a huge sigh of relief after hearing this. "So that means that when we get back to Pusan we'll be going home, eh Shika?" said Choji laying down beside his friend.

"Yeah Choji. We'll finally be out of this hell hole." Shikamaru smiled at the thought.

"Ha, speak for yourselves. I've still got another month or two of this," Ino said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Ino, we'll be sure to write," Choji said causing him and Shikamaru to howl with laughter while Ino could only glare at them.

Any retort she was going to make though, was cut off when the sound of a helicopter's blades reached their ears...

* * *

**If I had only known, I would have been a locksmith - Albert Einstein**

* * *

October 2nd 2015, 11:23am EST (CNN Newsroom, Atlanta) 

"It is at this hour that news of a helicopter being shot down behind enemy lines has reached our us. On the helicopter were two of our own: camera man Choji Akimichi and reporter Shikamaru Nara. Now word yet on ant survivors..."

* * *

End of fist chapter. 

Yeah I'm still not to sure about this fic yet. I really need some feedback on if I should continue on with this story.

So yeah, please review,

mystiewolf


End file.
